The Lunar Alchemist
by hahagam3r
Summary: Two brothers, an alchemist and a homunculus, set out to be the best. Later they will search for Pandora's box. Why do they need it? Find out in The Lunar Alchemist: Pandora's Box Arc!
1. Chapter 1: The Search

**Pandora's Box Arc**

**Chapter 1: The Search **

**5 Years Ago**

I was the only one living at home. My parents left when they saw what power I wielded... powerful alchemy. I went outside of my house. No one was living in this area. I created a huge circle with details inside. Then I stepped in the middle.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered.

I clapped my hands and then I hit the floor. A giant eye opened and these little black hands engulfed me into the eye portal. I was screaming for my life. I saw a black kid once I got in.

"Hello," the black figure said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am all... I am one... I am the wor-" The figure said before being interrupted by me.

"Yeah sure sure. Tell me your name," I said.

The figure was about to speak again but I ignored him and I was drawn to this gate. I smiled.

"You aren't here for immortality are you?" The figure said.

"Hell no. I don't want to see the end of the world," I told him.

The figure was grinning. The gate opened. A bunch of hands came out like when I first opened the portal. I accepted the hands dragging me in. I was going through, what people called, the truth. I knew what was going to happen. I would have to pay a toll for this. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor at my house. I looked at my hand. Then I noticed what was missing.

"A FINGER!... HAHA, A MIDDLE FINGER! This can't be it," I said laughing.

There was more to it what I knew. I felt sudden blood loss. I looked at my right. There was this kid, about the same age as me, with fairly long black hair. He looked almost like me but at the same time, different.

"Hello Jet," the boy said.

I was on the floor with my legs and arms twitching.

"I see... my blood was transferred to an artificial being... also known as a homunculus." I said.

Then I saw the tattoo of a homunculus on the left corner of his forehead. I smiled. Well my dream of turning my body to alchemy was just ruined. I just had to study him... as soon as I stop twitching. I mean my blood will come back. It'll only take a few days. I think another part of my body was taken from me. It was a huge price to pay for exchanging my body for a new alchemy body... but it didn't work.

**5 years later**

I walked through the street the lead to central with my hands in my pocket. I entered the building with my brother.

"Ah! The 16 year old lightning alchemist!" said the woman walking through the hallways.

Actually instead of gaining an alchemy body, I received the rarest alchemy element... lightning.

"Hey, Jenny," I said.

"It's Riza. I see you've brought a friend," The woman said.

My brother, the homunculus, was wearing a black tank top with white skinny jeans. He also had a headband on so he can cover his tattoo. He still had the same hairstyle as 5 years ago. I was wearing the military uniform but slightly different. It was also black. So much cooler than the other uniform. My black hair was spiked forward. I entered the presidents office.

"Oy, master! Oh wait, your a fuh-fur... furry president now? Right, Roy?" I said.

"Its pronounced Fuhrer. And who's this?" Roy Mustang said.

I took out a cola bottle from my the inside of my uniform. I took a sip. The other toll I had to pay, for the taboo, was getting a craving for cola. I actually liked it.

"My brother, Johnson Litterbox... I mean Johnny Puddlecake," I told the Fuhrer.

Roy Mustang made a weird face. My twin brother hit me on the head.

"The name's Sun Wukong!" My brother said.

"You wish you were a legend," I told him while rubbing my head. "Anyways, he wants to join us," I told Roy.

"Let's see what you got," Roy said.

We were taken to a ring. It was where everyone gets a test to join the military. You pass it and you're in but if you fail you lose. Roy Mustang was going to fight himself. It was rare for him to fight in a testing ring.

"What kind of alchemy do you use?" Roy asked.

The truth was, my brother couldn't use alchemy because he was a homunculus. He was excited for this. My brother and I loved to fight. He was exactly like a ninja. My brother took out a small gold staff. It was painted silver though. He extended the small bar.

The president clicked his hands and unleashed a small fire beam. My brother quickly evaded it. The president unleashed a few more of those really fast but a little stronger. My brother swiftly dodged the attacks while heading to Roy. Then he bounced up on the ceiling and landed right in front of Roy. He was grinning. Roy was surprised. He was about to fire a blast right there but my brother changed the direction of his hands by knocking his hand away with his staff. The president stopped the battle. I was guessing he passed the test.

"Yes, I'm stronger than the president! And I'm not even an alchemist!" My brother yelled.

I started laughing. "He only used 40 percent of his power. You would've been burnt toast if he went full power," I explained.

The thing was, we both loved challenges. We were both excited to train harder to beat the best. Roy left.

"Welcome to central... name?" Riza said, who was watching the whole time.

"The name's Alpen. Alpen Gold," My brother said.

"Let's get out of central, Johnny. It's boring here. Forget you're even assigned here," I told him.

Alpen nodded. We walked out of central. Riza sighed. I drank a sip of my cola.

"Obviously I could have beaten him if I unleashed my real power," Alpen said.

"I surpassed him a long time ago. Your powers are basically cheating," I said. I gave him his military uniform. It was identical to mine. My uniform was tighten like a jacket, sleeveless, that turned into a coat after it crossed my belt. "Do you still remember our goal?" I asked.

Alpen got serious. "Defeat the Elric brothers," Alpen answered.

We went to a metro station. We heard word the Elric brothers were meeting for the first time since the fight with the legendary dwarf in the flask. We headed to Rush Valley. A few hours passed since we left and now we got off the train. We saw a bunch of automail and automail mechanics. I stopped.

"Since we are here, I might as well get my automail fixed," I said.

"But-" Alpen tried saying.

"No buts!" I yelled.

We headed to a mechanic on top of a mountain. We heard she was the best. I opened the door.

"Welcome to the Automail repair shop! I'm Winry," Winry introduced herself.

"Hurry, we don't have time! My automail is damaged badly! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" I yelled.

"Show it to me now! Where is it?" Winry asked.

I showed my right hand. Winry's expression totally changed. She grabbed a broom and hit me.

"What the heck?!" I said.

"Your automail is a finger! It's only partly broken!" Winry yelled.

"Let me show you," I said.

I grabbed Winry by the outside door. I made Alpen stand 10 feet behind me. Then I put my right hand next to Winry's face. She was terrified. I clicked my middle finger and thumb. A bolt of electricity dashed from my hand to Alpen. He got electrocuted.

"That breaks the laws of alchemy!" Winry said surprised.

"I told you," I said.

Winry replaced my automail with a brand new Super RX-77-22 automail. I asked if she knew where Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric were. She told us how she knew them an all. We got a hint that they might be training at the martial arts training academy back in central. We raced out the door and headed to the academy. We entered the door and didn't find the Elric brothers. Instead we found a red headed pony tailed girl wearing a martial arts gi. My brother and I immediately turned around. We started whispering.

"Crap, it's the old hag!" I said.

"Shh! She can hear someone call her an old hag even if she's a mile away, remember?!" Alpen whispered.

We had a feeling something was behind us. We turned around and saw the old hag.

"Who's calling me an old hag?! I'm only sixteen!" The old hag said. When she recognized us, she looked angrier.

"Oh hey Kat! Looking older... I mean younger every day!" I told her.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Kat yelled angrily.

We met Kat 3 years ago. Just a year and a half before Alpen and I left to become state alchemists. She moved in as our neighbor. Then her parents opened up a martial arts academy that specializes in all kinds of fighting, including fighting against an alchemist. Alpen learned for 8 months while I left 2 months after it opened. I only learned the basics. Right now, I'm only good at alchemy fighting and strategizing. I was horrible at hand to hand combat. We asked about the Elric brothers. She said if you want an answer, I've had to take lessons. I took the deal. First I had to fight my brother with no alchemy. This was going to be hard. Kat never knew that my brother was really a homunculus so I had to make sure he wasn't cheating. Though he wasn't the type to cheat.

"Come on lil bro!" I said.

Alpen smirked. He got in his fighting stance. I rushed towards him and gave him a sloppy punch. Alpen easily dodged. Then he gave a quick knee to my stomach. Blood spurted out of my mouth. The I received a spin kick to my jaw. I felt my my jaw break. I took a step back. I brought my two fingers up. I clicked it multiple times, really fast, and a bunch of electricity bolts were headed to Alpen. My brother ran sloppily away from the bolts.

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

Suddenly a sword stabbed through my stomach. It came from behind me. I turned around and saw the old hag.

_"Damn, this is what I get for cheating..." _I thought.

Then I fainted. The next day we had to do the same thing without alchemy. We ended up taking lessons for 3 months. I was officially an expert at martial arts but I still wasn't as good as Alpen. We walked up to Kat.

"So, remember our deal? You tell us where the Elric brothers are," I told her.

She rubbed her head and started laughing. "Well they were at a mission at Lior but they're probably long gone by now. I forgot to tell you the part about them on a mission," She said. We both grunted and left out of the door. Kat stopped us. "Though, they might be at central with the Fuhrer President," Kat said.

We waved a goodbye. "Bye... _old hag,_" we whispered the last part.

Kat suddenly phased in front of us, holding a two swords by our necks. That's so scary. We ran away from her in the sunset.

**-The Lunar Alchemist-**

**Fun Facts:** Most of the character's name is based on candy. Jet is a candy (Not a lot have heard of it), and Alpen Gold is too. Kat is part of Kit-**KAT. **

**Next time on The Lunar Alchemist:**

Jet and Alpen fight Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. Will they be able to defeat them? Will there be more to it? Find out in the next chapter of The Lunar Alchemist

Chapter 2: Homunculus Revealed


	2. Chapter 2: Homunculus Revealed

See bottom for summary of last chapter. Leave Reviews!

**Chapter 2: Homunculus Revealed**

We headed back to central after Kat gave us hints on where we can find the Elric brothers. We ran to the central base into Roy's office.

"Where's Fullmetal and his brother?!" I asked breathing heavily.

"There in the central library," Roy replied.

We ran to the central library. Then my brother and I saw the Elric brothers. I kicked Fullmetal out of the building. Alpen did the same. My brother flew down on him, knocking Alphonse down. I grabbed Fullmetal's braid and threw him up. I unleashed many lightning bolts. Fullmetal managed to dodge all of them.

"What are you doing?" Fullmetal asked.

"Fighting. What else?" I responded.

Fullmetal grunted. He clapped his hand and hit the floor. The ground started shaking. A spike came out of the ground. I managed to dodge it but by a hair. I noticed a small amount of blood dropping from my cheek. The attack grazed me. I did heard Fullmetal lost his alchemy after the fight with Dwarf in the Flask but regained it after traveling somewhere. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fullmetal asked.

"This is getting fun," I said.

Fullmetal clapped his hand again and the ground beneath his feet extended high in the air. He smirked. I smirked as well. I started running on the extended ground. Kat taught me to run on walls back at the academy. When I reached the top, I destroyed the extended rock. Fullmetal was now falling 50 feet in the air with me. We started exchanging punches while we were falling to the ground. When we successfully landed on the ground, I formed a lightning disc in my hand. I threw at Fullmetal. He tried blocking it with his automail leg. From his shin down, the automail was cut off.

"Damn it! Now Winry's going to kill me!" Fullmetal yelled.

From the ground, Fullmetal formed a sword out of earth. I clicked my hand and a lightning blade manifested into my hand. We clashed our swords. We did that multiple times. Then my blade cut his sword. I spun around, with my sword, and wounded Fullmetal's stomach. My blade that was made out of electricity disappeared. The blonde shorty grabbed his automail which was cut off and repaired it with alchemy.

* * *

Alpen was running to Alphonse. Alpen grinned. He suddenly appeared right in front of Alphonse. He gave a direct punch at Alphonse's face. He released his full homunculus powers.

"You can teleport?" Alphonse asked.

"It's called increasing your speed," Alpen explained.

Alpen's real ability was to increase a part of his ability and in return he has to decrease another one of his ability. Like if he increases his speed, his strength gets decreased or maybe if he increased his hearing, his sight would be lowered. It's just like equivalent exchange. Alpen grabbed his sword and struck Alphonse's stomach. Blood started gushing out of his stomach. He screamed out of pain. Edward was looking at this and got angry. He had to focus his battle with me though. Alphonse clapped against the wall of the central building. Several bricks were being shot at Alpen. Alpen dodged all of them. While he was distracted, Alphonse was about to punch him in the face. My brother increased his endurance ability. He took the blow but there was no sign of damaged.

_"Crap! If that was a second later, he would've damaged my skin and see my healing powers. In other words, he would've find out I'm a homunculus," _Alpen thought.

I wondered why the central military wasn't stopping our fight.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Fullmetal yelled.

He headed towards me straight. He had a hard fist ready. I was ready to take the hit. I was smiling. Suddenly, I fell to my knees. I started screaming in pain while holding my head. Fullmetal was right there about to hit me.

"JET!" Alpen yelled while leaping in front of me.

Fullmetal's punch went right through his stomach. Fullmetal was terrified at what he did. He didn't mean to do it. Blood dripped out of my brother's mouth. He quickly pulled Fullmetal's hand out of his stomach. Red light appeared at Alpen's stomach. His stomach was healing. The Elric brothers were surprised. Alpen ignored them and turned around. He started shaking me.

"Jet! Why now?!" Alpen asked.

When my middle finger was taken away, I was pretty sure something else was taken away. It ended up being a part of my brain. Every month, my brain loses control of my body and I suffer as if I die. The Elric brothers were confused. They didn't know if my brother was bad or good. A group of officers surrounded the Elric brothers, my brother, and me. Everything was so blurry but I can make out military officers capturing my brother. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital.

"Really Colonel! He's your student?!" Fullmetal said surprised.

"For the last time, it's Fuhrer," Roy said. He looked at me. "He's up."

"WHERE'S ALPEN!" I yelled rising up from the bed.

"He's safe..." Roy said.

"No he's not! You knew this whole time didn't you?!" I yelled again.

Roy sighed. "I fought enough homunculus to know," Roy said.

I got up. I raised my fingers up. Roy did the same. He was about to click it until he immediately stopped. Fullmetal and Alphonse came to stop me until I did the same to them too.

"I can control the nerves of your body. Your brain sends an electrical shock to your nerves. I can stop it and manipulate it," I explained.

I clicked my fingers and everyone in the room got blown by a shock wave.

A few more officers came in. I shocked them. Then Roy's main body guard came in holding a pistol.

"Stop!" yelled the woman.

"Riza Hawkeye..." I said.

I electrocuted her as well. I headed to central. I had a feeling they would be keeping him there. One by one, guards would come at me trying to shoot me and one by one I damaged them badly. I headed to the room where they study humans. I found Alpen there badly wounded. Scientists were holding knives. I started controlling the nerves of the scientists who were studying him. My hands rose up. It clicked and I was in control of them. I made them grab the medical knives and stab themselves. Alpen looked like he was about to die. The Elric brothers barged in. Alpen slowly turned his head to me.

"Let me get it so I can cure you! I'll find out the secrets how to cure a homunculus!" I yelled.

"Don't use it..." Alpen said. "Bring Fullmetal here..." Alpen said. Fullmetal came next to Alpen. Alpen gave him a present box. "Fullmetal... no, Edward Elric... sorry for all the trouble," Alpen said smiling.

Edward opened the box. His expression changed. There was a bottle of milk inside. Alphonse was holding in his laugh inside.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A SUPER ULTRA SHORT BEAN?!" Edward asked.

"Yes... yes I am," Alpen replied.

I held my brother's hand. His body was turning into particles. At that time, my little twin brother died.

"I will get you back... homunculus Hero," I whispered.

Military officers surrounded me. I felt like I was hopeless. They took me in prison.

* * *

I was in special handcuffs so I can't try to create alchemy. My eyes were burning with fury. Alphonse came to my cell.

"I'm sorry," Alphonse said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. The military should be apologizing. I will kill every single one of the military officers," I told him.

"You don't have to. Do you think your brother would want this?" Alphonse asked.

"I guess not," I said.

"The thing that can cure him... is it the philosopher's stone?" Alphonse asked.

"No. A philosopher's stone cannot cure another philosopher's stone. What I'm talking about is much more evil," I explained.

"Well, what is it?" Alphonse asked another question.

"... Pandora's box," I said.

"Pandora's box? I haven't heard of that before," Alphonse said.

"It holds all of the evil secrets, and evil alchemy, in the world. Not many can survive after peeking in the box and those who do, turn evil," I said.

"That's the more reason you shouldn't use it!" Alphonse said.

"When I was young, I made a sin... a taboo. I wanted to turn my whole body into alchemy so I can control any element I wish to. It failed. Instead I got a homunculus brother, named Hero. I also received the rarest... no, the impossible element lightning. I lost a part of my brain as well. If I can get Pandora's box I can fix everything. Of course, I do have a plan to resist the evil that can consume me," I explained.

"Oh yeah?! What is it?" Alphonse asked eagerly.

"TO NOT TURN EVIL!" I laughed. Alphonse made a face that said, so disappointing. "Just joking. The box is located deep inside Xing. That country has many medical alchemists. If I can learn a rare skill, maybe enhance it with the philosopher's stone, I can resist the evil."

"But the philosopher's stone _IS_ evil!" Alphonse said.

"No it isn't. It's just an unjust way to create the stone, which I'm not going to do. I need to find someone who has a philosopher's stone," I said.

"Lin can help us! He's the emperor of Xing! He has a stone!" Alphonse said. "But we can't just bust you out of here. It wouldn't be right."

I smiled. "Do those idiots think I only rely on alchemy?" I said.

I started flexing my arms. Then I pulled my hands away from each other and boom, the handcuffs broke. I walked towards the bars and I stretched it. Alphonse was surprised. The alarms started ringing.

"I'll get my brother so we can help you," Alphonse said.

"No! I don't want a shorty helping out. It's either you or no one," I told Alphonse.

Alphonse made a decision. He nodded.

**-The Lunar Alchemist-**

**Last time on The Lunar Alchemist:**

Alpen applied for the military. After passing the test, Alpen and Jet went to search for their ultimate goal. To defeat the Elric Brothers. Instead, they ended up at their old's friend academy. After a few months, they began their search again.

**Next time on The Lunar Alchemist: **

Alphonse and Jet run into Kat. They join together to pass the desert that separates Amestris and Xing. They run into Alphonse's former enemy and another friend. Who could these people be? Find out in the next chapter of The Lunar Alchemist.

Chapter 3: Xerxes


End file.
